This invention relates to a dot matrix plasma display and method for driving the same.
Heretofore there have been two primary methods for displaying characters on a plasma display. The most commonly used method is the segment method, which includes either seven or sixteen segments, each of which includes a cathode and an anode, separated by an ionizable gas such as neon. The actuation of the anode and cathode of each element causes illumination of the ionizable gas adjacent the element. It is thus possible to create various numerals and/or letters by actuating the desired combination of segments.
Another method for displaying characters deals with the dot matrix approach as opposed to the segment approach. The dot matrix utilizes a series of rows and columns of dots which can be actuated in the desired combination to create the letters, numerals or other characters desired. One presently known method for actuating the dot matrix devices utilizes a glow transfer technique which requires many layers of small, thin conductor lines separated by many printings of dielectric. Another technique utilizes a plurality of dots in each character, and each dot of one character is interconnected to a corresponding dot in a second character. This technique requires many prints of dielectric in layers over a plurality of small conductor lines.
The presently known dot matrix devices are capable of being driven by rather simple driving circuits. However, the devices themselves are expensive to make and include a plurality of layers of dielectric and conductor lines.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved dot matrix plasma display and method for driving the same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which minimizes the printing operations and the layers of dielectric and conductors in the device.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is less expensive to manufacture than devices previously known.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is simple in construction and which may at the same time be driven by simple and inexpensive circuitry.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.